I belong to you!
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Continuação de O amor está mudando, Parte da Pucca. Eu pertenço a você Pucca.
1. Dias terríveis

O diário de Pucca

2010 dia 10 de janeiro

Na boate de Sooga – (Menores de 18 podiam entrar XP)

Ontem teve uma festa fantasia na boate de Sooga e olha só o que aconteceu

"Ching eu não aguento mais isso! O Garu é um completo idiota, e a Kate? Odeio ela! Vou lá falar com ele." Eu digo pra Ching. Garu estava no bar comprando um Mountain Dew, já era a 3 latinha de refrigerante que ela estava comprando, ele tem um problema que se ele beber mais ou menos um copo de Mountain Dew ele enlouquece...

"Pucca! Espera, você está pirando??? O que diabos você vai falar pra ele??" Pergunta Ching agarrando no meu braço. "Não importa! Eu vou acabar com esse fogo dos dois!" "Mas Pucca a Kate é briguenta, vocês vão armar o maior barraco aqui... ou coisa pior!" Diz Ching. Eu me solto e deixo Ching falando sozinha.

"Garu! Por que eu fui a última a ficar sabendo do seu namoro com a Kate???" Eu grito. Ele olha pra mim com uma cara de idiota. "Por que você é tonta, já não era de se desconfiar??? Eu estou com a Kate faz um tempão heim!! Só hoje você foi perceber?" Ele diz meio mole com um sorrisinho na cara. "Nossa....Você não é o Garu mais! Você é uma pessoa insuportável! Eu estava com você e você..." Ele me corta – "Você estava comigo uma ova! A gente nunca namorou!" Diz ele. Dava pra sentir que Kate estava olhando pra conversa E OUVINDO! "Nossa! Você é tão estúpido Garu! Você finge que não lembra né...?"

Garu estava me treinando artes marciais no meio da floresta...

Flashback

... eu tinha 9 anos e ele 11. Ele tinha que ficar parado e eu tinha que correr até ele e tentar chutá-lo, (é claro que eu não ia chutá-lo, tudo de mentirinha.) mas uma droga de galho de árvore estava na frente e eu não vi... tropecei na frente dele e ele me segurou, mas nós ficamos tão perto um do outro que... ROLOU! Nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais e mais até que nossos lábios se tocam... (mas foi só um selinho, não foi AQUELE beijo.) Ele se afasta, eu dou um sorriso e corando feito louca, ele estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão. "Ah... am... desculpa, n-n-não a-a-aconteceu nada aqui ta bom!?" Diz ele gaguejando. "Garu você sabe que aconteceu! Deixa de ser idiota!" Eu o agarro e dou mais um selinho na boca dele... "Ok, só que.... m-m-mantém segredo ta bem?" Pergunta ele. "Claro, mas... nós podemos nos considerar... namorados?" Eu pergunto, ele coloca os braços em volta da minha cintura com um sorriso. "Beleza, MAS em segredo."

Fim do Flashback.


	2. Você fazendo aquilo que sempre faz !

**Por um comentário (Alicia), decidi continuar essa história... Eu já tinha feito algumas atualizações mas... pelo jeito elas não aconteceram ¬¬... ENTÃO! Lá vamos nós!**

**Alicia valeu pelo comentário! Isso fez o meu dia ;D (só uma pergunta... você leu O Amor está mudando?**

**Obs: é uma sequela...)**

**"AH Pucca não amola! Me irritam esses seus pitis!" - Garu "É... bem que eu tinha sonhado com cobra mesmo!" Eu falo e saio correndo.**

**Kate se aproxima de Garu. "Como assim Garu? Que história é essa?" - Kate "GAH! Fica sussa, não é nada demais!" - Garu "Mas... eu pensei que... Você fosse o cara ideal! Meu Deus! Eu odeio ser a cobra da história .' te odeio Garu! "**

**Ponto de vista do Garu...**

**AFF Mais uma! To mal hoje heim! Ninguém merece.**

**"Kate espera!" E ela sai correndo² GAHHH ;P**

**Ponto de vista da Pucca**

**"Pucca! O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Ann. "Briguei com o Garu..." Digo murmurando e chorando. "Meo Deus! Que confusão! A Kate também brigou com ele eu acho..." - Ann "Sério?..." Ching aparece. "Gente que barraco! Todo mundo viu." - Ching "Que ótimo, agora pelo menos todos sabem que o Garu é um fracassado!" "Corrigindo... ele pega as meninas e..." - Ann é interrompida pelos nossos olhares de vontade de esganar. "desculpa... hihihi'" - Ann "A gente vai conseguir achar um par melhor pra você Pucca!" - Ching. "Eu não tenho muita certeza Ching..." "É verdade, vou dar a maior força!" - Ann.**

**No outro dia...**

**Meu Deus! Chorei a noite inteira... Ouvindo uma só música... ****(the wonders - That Thing You Do [Combina muito com a Pucca essa música...])**

_**You doing that thing you do / Você, fazendo aquilo que sempre faz**_

_**Breaking my heart into a million pieces/ partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços**_

_**Like you aways do / como sempre você faz  
[...]**_

**Na escola...**

**Vou na minha carteira e me sento. Ann está do meu lado...**

**"Pucca você chorou a noite toda né?" - Ann "Digamos que sim..." "Uhm... não fica assim não." - Ann "A vida tem que ser tão injusta assim comigo? Sempre, sempre e sempre acontecem coisas erradas comigo."**

**"Entendo...Isso já aconteceu com muita gente PP, inclusive eu." - Ann "Uhm..." "Você falou pra ele que sonhou com uma cobra... e oque isso significa? Eu realmente não entendi." - Ann "Sonhar com cobra é traição... ****Isso que eu quis dizer." "Ah..."**

_**And you don't mean to be cruel / E você não pretende ser cruel**_

_**You never even knew about the heartache/ você nunca soube sobre dor no coração**_

_**I've been going through / pela qual tenho passado**_

_**[...]**_

**Recreio...**

**Garu olha pra mim, fica olhando fixamente por minutos, e isso me incomoda um pouco...**

**Chego na fila da cantina e encontro Ching.**

**"Oi amiga! Tudo mal?" - Ching "Tudo...e voc?" "Eu estou ótima!" - Ching "O que não aconteceu comigo que aconteceu contigo?" - Eu "Ah... coisas." - Ching "Fala logo!" "Aii... o Viktor pediu p/ ficar comigo, será q eu fico?" - Ching "Você que sabe Ching... isso nunca me aconteceu .'" " Ai Pucca, mas brevemente vai acontecer, conta comigo." - Ching. Chega a Ann. "Qual q é o assunto?" - Ann. "O Viktor pediu pra ficar com a Ching. Dá apoio aí pra ela..." "Verdade Ching? Que sim! Ele é muito gatinho!" - Ann**

**"Será? Ele é amigo do Garu né?" - Ching "É, ele é novo também no colégio." - Eu "Uhm, vou ver."**

_**And I tried and tried to forget you girl / e eu tentei e tentei te esquecer garota**_

_**But It's just so hard to do/ mas é tão difícil de fazer**_

_**Everytime you do that thing you do / toda hora você faz aquilo que você faz**_

_**[...]**_

**Depois da aula...**

**"Pucca! Vem aqui, preciso falar contigo." Chama Ching. "Fala." - Eu "O Garu me disse que ele chorou a noite inteira por causa da Kate..." - Interrompo a Ching "Problema é dele! Num to nem aí pra ele." "Deixa eu terminar?" - Ching. "Aff tah bom." - Eu. "Ele disse que, quando você foi embora da festa... A Kate traiu ele." - Ching. "Com QUEM?" - Eu. "Abyo." - Ching. "Noooossa *-* Bem feito, ninguém manda pegar qualquer uma!" - Eu. "Pois é." - Ching. "Mas você quer ver ele voltar pro meu lado! Ele que pensa que eu ainda quero ele." - Eu. "Pucca você QUER ele. Ta na sua testa!" - Ching. "Mas eu não vou me machucar 2x" - Eu. "Ta bom."**

**De tarde...**

**Ligo o computador e entro no msn...**

**Ouço uma batida na porta**

**"Pucca, seus amigos estão aí... Se for sair, desligue o computador." - Pai. "ta bom." - Eu.**

**Chego na porta...**

**Ching e Ann.**

**"Oii." - Eu. "Hehe, vamos no shopping?" - Ann. "... vamos. Eu num sei não. Vocês estão tramando alguma coisa õ.O" - Eu. "Ai Pucca, deixe de ser chata e vamos logoo!" - Ching.**

**Chegando lá..**

**Vejo Garu na praça de alimentação. SOZINHO**

**Meu coração dispara...**

**"Gente, se vocês me trouxeram aqui pra falar com o Garu, vocês estão bem enganadas ü.ü"**

**De repente, um menino loiro, lindoo, com o cabelo curto e arrepiado fala comigo.**

**"Amm, Garu?" - O menino. "Pucca esse é o Troy, é um novo amigo no colégio." - Ching. "Hum, oi hehe" - Eu. "Oi... Eu era de Foenix... No Norte da Coréia." - Troy. "Uhmm, eu sou coreana também XD Mas do sul..." - Eu. "Amm. Nome?" - Troy. "Pucca, me chama de PP se quiser." - Eu. "Pucca... Esse nome me é familiar." - Troy. "Não sei, não me lembro muito de você." - Eu. Ele franze o cenho. "Troy..." - Eu. "Ah, me chame pelo sobrenome ok? Scarmem..." - Troy. "SCARMEM? Também me é bem familiar! Muito, só não lembro muito..." - Eu. "Entãão... Você já estudou no hover? Da China, quando você era pequena?" - Troy. "Hover? SIIM. Oh my God." - Eu. "Pucca, seu nome não é Pucca." - Troy. "Ahh cala a boca. Não gosto que me chamem do primeiro nome." - Eu. "Hehe... Bem, você que era a minha namoradinha no 1º ano?" - Troy. "Namorad... Nooossa eu meesma XD" - Eu.**

**Chegando na praça de alimentação...**

**"Vejo que vocês se conhecem" - Ann. "E muuito, eu já estudei com ele já." - Eu. "Ela era minha 'namoradinha' no 1º ano." - Troy. "UUUIII" - As duas gritam juntas. "Calem a booca." - Eu. **

**"Mas o que aconteceu que você saiu do nada?" - Troy. "Ah, eu nem lembro. =/ Eu sei que quando eu estava vindo de avião, meu avião caiu aqui, e eu sobrevivi =O" - Eu. **

**Todos ficam de boca aberta;**

**"Você nunca contou isso pra gente." - Ann. "Ai gente, eu também tava no avião." - Ching. "É verdade." - Eu. **


	3. Sei lá, quem sabe

**Volteii *-***

**~~~~))((****&&**¨¨%%¢¢££³³**

**Ainda o ponto de vista da Pucca...**

"Vocês duas... Cairam de um avião. E não morreram. Tah bom." - Troy.

"Há! Você duvida?" - Eu. "Aff, uma hora a gente te leva lá pra ver o avião então..." - Ching.

"Ainda está lá? O.O" - Ann.

"Siim, ninguém até hoje achou... A frente do avião tá no sul da ilha. A bunda do avião tá no norte eu acho ..." - Eu. "E o meio tah... Perto da casa do Garu." - Ching fala um pouco alto.

Ele olha pra gente.

"Uupps ^^' " - Ching.

"EEEE Ching..." - Ann. "_O que vocês estão falando de mim_?" - Diz Garu de longe. "Naaada ;P" - Ching.

"Não te intereça." - Eu.

Um segundo de silêncio...

"_Intereça sim, é de mim_." "¬¬' Mesmo assim, a conversa tá aqui." - Eu.

"Aiii gente, parem de brigaar." - Ann. "Eu vejo que vocês dois se dão muuito bem ..." - Troy.

"Ahh é assim mesmo... Ele namoro uma menina aí e a PP gosta dele e..." - Ann.

"GOOSTAVA." - Eu. "_Duvido!_"

"Tahh bom, gostava." - Ann. "Quem é a menina?" - Troy. "Acho que você não conhece..." - Ching.

O Garu se levanta de sua mesa e passa por nós.

"Kate Victoria." - Garu. "Kate Victoria? Minha prima!" - Troy. "Sua prima?" - Eu. "Sim."

OMG!

"Por que?" - Troy. "Amm, por naaadaa." - Eu.

De tardezinha...

"Você vai morar aqui?" - Eu. "Sim..." - Troy. "Amm, em que colégio?" - Eu.

"SS." - Troy. "*-* Eu, a Ann e a Ching também estudamos lá ... Que bom ;P" - Eu. "Nossa... Acho que todos de Sooga estudam lá." - Troy.

"Nem... Tem o Century... É um lixo de escola." - Ann.

A Ching pega seu celular e dá uma olhada...

"nossa gente, já ta tarde..." - Ching.

Todos vão embora...

Eu entro no msn, de repente Troy começa a me chamar pra uma conversa.

T. Scarmem -

. Oi.

PP;D -

.Oi.

T. Scarmem -

.E aí... Que tal nós marcarmos de ir no shopping amanhã de novo ?

De repente, outra janelinha começa a piscar.

Garu -

.Oi

PP;D -

.Oi.

~ Troy.

PP;D -

.Ah... tem que ver com as meninas...

. Nós falamos com elas amanhã na aula.

PP;D -

.É

~Garu.

Garu -

.Quem era aquele carinha que estava com vocês hoje no shopping ?

PP;D -

.Um veeelho amigo meu, ele já foi meu namorado

Garu -

.Nossa, você vai ficar com ele de novo ?

PP;D -

.Sei lá, quem sabe...


	4. Loser'

**...**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_ =B**

"Pucca, e se eu te falasse que..." - Troy.

"Que ...?" - Pucca.

"Que..." - Ele é interrompido.

"Vamos ?" - Ching.

Eles saem de dentro do Goh Rong e vão pra fora.

"Vai continua o que você estava falando." - Pucca.

"Bem ... Ah... Eu queria dizer isso para você a sós." - Troy diz corando.

"Por que ? É tão em particular assim ?" - Pucca.

"Dizemos que sim." - Troy.

"Ta bom." - Pucca.

Garu estava passando na rua e viu Pucca. Ele vem até eles.

"Pucca eu..." - Troy novamente é interrompido.

"Pucca, preciso falar com você." - Garu. "Tem que ser agora ?" - Pucca,

"...Sim =B" - Garu.

"Troy..." - Pucca. "Pode ir." - Troy.

Pucca e Garu vão para outro lugar...

"O que você quer ?" - Pucca. "O.o Am... Falar com você sobre... Coisas." - Garu. "Ta, que tipo de coisas ?" - Pucca. "Bem... Sobre a Kate." - Garu.

'Vadia' - Pucca pensa.

"Eu... eu estou realmente muito depressivo... Só sai de casa hoje, para falar com você agora." - Garu. "Ah ótimo, agora você quer voltar comigo, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, e tipo assim, você-" - Pucca é interrompida.

"O que, o que ? Como assim ? Do que você está falando ?" - Garu.

Pucca fica vermelha.

"é eu sei ! É nesse ponto que você quer chegar não é ? Foda-se!" - Pucca.

Ela deixa Garu sozinho e vai até Troy.

"O.O" - Garu.

"Nossa por que tanta-" - Troy é interrompido. Pucca dá um grande beijo na boca dele.

Pucca dá um olhar para Garu, como se estivesse falando - Loser -

Garu vira as costas e vai embora.

'Eu tenho certeza que ele está chorando.' - Pucca pensa.

Quando não se avista mais Garu, ela se afasta de Troy.

"Valeu." - Pucca diz vendo se Garu não voltava.

"Valeu ? Isso foi incrível !" - Troy.

"Só que não espalha pra ning-" - Pucca é interrompida. Troy a agarra e continua o grande beijo.

No dia seguinte -

Pucca e Ching estavam sentadas numa mesa, dentro do Goh Rong.

"Ching, você nem sabe !" - Pucca.

"O que ? Conta !" - Ching.

"Eu... e o Troy... Estamos namorando. Ele pediu ontem, depois de me dar uns 20 beijos." - Pucca.

"LOOOOL! Que surpresa ! Nunca esperaria você se apaixonando por outro cara a não ser o Garu. Parabéns." - Ching.

"Valeu ^^" - Pucca.

Em seguida, Abyo entra no Goh Rong, sozinho.

"Ah... E agora eu lembrei de uma coisa tão... Tensa." - Pucca.

Abyo se senta na mesa.

"E ai gente ?" - Abyo.

"Oi abyo." - Dizem Pucca e Ching juntas.

"Que coisa ?" - Ching.

"O Garu falou pra mim que... Ele estava depressivo. Por causa daquela vaca." - Pucca.

"A Kate ?" - Abyo.

"Única." - Pucca.

"Nossa mas... Depressivo ?" - Ching.

"E o pior vem agora. Eu... acabei com ele na frente do Troy. Ele foi embora chorando." - Pucca.

Ela sente uma grande culpa no coração...

"Tadinho Pucca! Talvez ele deve estar com depressão mesmo. Ele pode ser muito sensível a essas coisas." - Ching.

"Eu que sou amigo dele... Ele é mesmo sensível a esse tipo de coisa." - Abyo.

"Hm..." - Diz Pucca com um ar triste. "Mas! Ele nunca pensou que eu poderia ficar assim também! Ele nunca pensou em mim! NUNCA! Agora a primeira menina que aparece ele vai querer sair beijando ? Qual é ?" - Pucca.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

"O Scarmem não ia vir aqui hoje almoçar com a gente ?" - Ching.

"Não." - diz Pucca desviando o olhar.

De tarde -

'Eu devo ir ?' - Esse pensamento não saía da cabeça de Pucca.

Ela sai de dentro de seu quarto e vai pra fora do restaurante.

"Eu vou !" - Ela diz pra si mesma.

Alguns minutos depois.

Pucca aparece em frente a casa de Garu. Que estava toda fechada, em um silêncio profundo.

'Será que ele está ai ?' - Pucca pensa.

Ela bate na porta. Nenhuma resposta.

"Garu ?" - Ela chama.

Depois de alguns segundos ele abre a porta, com uma cara sonolenta.

"Ah... Veio para estragar mais a minha vida ?" - Diz ele, em seguida fecha a porta na cara dela.

'Droga' - pensa ela.

Pucca abre a porta. Garu já estava voltando na cama.

"Garu... Me desculpe por ontem... Eu estava muito nervosa." - Ela caminha até o quarto de Garu.

"Ta bom, pode ir lá com seu namoradinho. Eu estou bem aqui sozinho." - Garu.

Ela olha para uns remédios que estavam do lado de Garu.

"Garu ? O que você estava tomando ?" - Diz ela olhando um dos remédios.

"NADA! Vai embora !" - Ele se levanta.

Pucca fica olhando para ele. Lágrimas saltavam dos olhos de Garu.

Ela o abraça fortemente. Ele começa seu choro intenso.

"Senta aqui Garu." - Pucca diz o levando para a cama.

Pucca vai até a janela e a abre. Garu não para de chorar.

"Garu... Me escuta." - Ela senta ao seu lado e o abraça.

"O que eu sinto por você... Nunca vai mudar. O amor não muda..." Diz ela o confortando. "eu acho." - Ela murmura.

"Mas Pucca... Você não sabe nem a metade do que aconteceu." - Garu diz choramingando.

Pucca olha nos olhos dele.

"Ela... Ela..." - Garu gagueija, não sabendo as palavras certas para essa frase.

"Ela ?" - Pucca.

"Ela me traiu Pucca..." - Garu diz deitando nas pernas de Pucca.

"Traiu ? Com quem e por que ?" - Pucca diz acariciando os cabelos de Garu.

"Eu não sei... O Abyo que me falou. Ele viu ela beijando outro cara esses dias na rua." - Garu.

"Você tem certeza que era ela mesmo ?" - Pucca.

"Claro! Por que o Abyo iria mentir para mim ?" - Garu.

"Mas... Agora não se preocupe com isso. Ela não merece essas lágrimas." - Pucca.

"Não é só por ela que eu estou assim." - Diz ele choramingando e olhando nos olhos de Pucca.

"Então... Por que você está assim ?" - Pucca.

"Eu...E-eu não sei na verdade..." - Diz ele ficando um pouco vermelho.

"O que é Garu ?" - Diz Pucca num tom provocante.

"Nada." - Diz ele desviando o olhar.

"Você está com ciúmes de mim ?" - Diz ela rindo.

"Hmph." - Garu desvia o olhar.

Pucca começa a ter um ataque de riso.

"É que você não sentiu o que eu senti." - Pucca.


End file.
